songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Eurovision 12
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified =0 |winner = |image = |director = ESC Kuba |entries = 45|interval = Semi-final 1 Verka Serduchka - Dolce Gabbana Semi-final 2 The Hardkiss - Helpless Grand Final Miley Cyrus - Malibu|opening = Semi-final 1 Tayanna - Osen Semi-final 2 Verka Serduchka - Essen Grand Final Tayanna - I Love You - acapella version}} Twoja Eurowizja 12, często sędziowana 12 września, jest 12. edycją bezpieczeństwa Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, które odbędzie się na Ukrainie po zwycięstwie Tayanny na 11. edycja instrukcji Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Antwerpii w Belgii '. Location ''Więcej informacji na Ukraini e Reoublic Ukrainy, czasami nazywany Ukrainą, jest suwerennym państwem w Europie Wschodniej, graniczy z Rosją na wschodzie i północnym wschodzie, Białorusią na północnym zachodzie, Polską i Słowacją na zachodzie, Węgrami, Rumunią i Mołdawią na południowym zachodzie oraz Czarną Morze i Morze Azowskie odpowiednio na południe i południowy wschód. Ukraina jest obecnie w sporze terytorialnym z Rosją o Półwysep Krymski, który Rosja zaanektowała w 2014 r., Ale którą Ukraina i większość społeczności międzynarodowej uznaje za ukraińską. W tym Krym, Ukraina ma powierzchnię 603,628 km2 (233 062 ²), co czyni go największym krajem w całej Europie i 46. co do wielkości krajem na świecie. Ma populację około 42,5 miliona, co czyni go 32. najbardziej zaludnionym krajem na świecie. The territory of modern Ukraine has been inhabited since 32,000 BC. During the Middle Ages, the area was a key centre of East Slavic culture, with the powerful state of Kievan Rus' forming the basis of Ukrainian identity. Following its fragmentation in the 13th century, the territory was contested, ruled and divided by a variety of powers, including Lithuania, Poland, the Ottoman Empire, Austria-Hungary, and Russia. A Cossack republic emerged and prospered during the 17th and 18th centuries, but its territory was eventually split between Poland and the Russian Empire, and later merged fully into Russia. During the 20th century three periods of independence occurred. The first of these periods occurred briefly during and immediatly after the German occupation near the end of World War I and the second occurred, also briefly, and also during German occupation, during World War II. However, both of these first two earlier periods would eventually see Ukraine's territories consolidated back into a Soviet republic within the USSR. The third period of independence began in 1991, when Ukraine gained its independence from the Soviet Union in the aftermath of its dissolution at the end of the Cold War. Ukraine has fiercely maintained its independence as a sovereign state ever since. Before its independence, Ukraine was typically referred to in English as "The Ukraine", but sources since then have moved to drop "the" from the name of Ukraine in all uses. Host City For further information see Odessa '''Odessa or Odesa is the fourth most populous city of Ukraine and a major tourism center, seaport and transportation hub located on the northwestern shore of the Black Sea. Odessa is also an administrative center of the Odessa Oblast and a multiethnic cultural center. Odessa is sometimes called the "pearl of the Black Sea," the "South Capital" (under the Russian Empire and Soviet Union), and "Southern Palmyra". The predecessor of Odessa, a small Tatar settlement, was founded by Hacı I Giray, the Khan of Crimea, in 1440 and originally named after him as "Hacıbey". After a period of Lithuanian control, it passed into the domain of the Ottoman Sultan in 1529 and remained in Ottoman hands until the Ottoman Empire's defeat in the Russo-Turkish War of 1792. In 1794, the city of Odessa was founded by a decree of the Empress Catherine the Great. From 1819 to 1858, Odessa was a free port. During the Soviet period it was the most important port of trade in the Soviet Union and a Soviet naval base. On 1 January 2000, the Quarantine Pier at Odessa Commercial Sea Port was declared a free port and free economic zone for a period of 25 years. During the 19th century, it was the fourth largest city of Imperial Russia, after Moscow, Saint Petersburg and Warsaw. Its historical architecture has a style more Mediterranean than Russian, having been heavily influenced by French and Italian styles. Some buildings are built in a mixture of different styles, including Art Nouveau, Renaissance and Classicist. Odessa is a warm-water port. The city of Odessa hosts both the Port of Odessa and Port Yuzhne, a significant oil terminal situated in the city's suburbs. Another notable port, Chornomorsk, is located in the same oblast, to the south-west of Odessa. Together they represent a major transport hub integrating with railways. Odessa's oil and chemical processing facilities are connected to Russian and European networks by strategic pipelines. Format The YBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals with 19 countries in semi-final 1 and 20 in semi-final 2. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 5 + host country) without a second chance round. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 16th July 2017 at the headquarters of Warsaw. The pre-qualified countries: * * * * * * will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-six countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Semi-finals Semi-final 1 W tym półfinale będą głosować: Australia, Liechtenstein i Wielka Brytania. Semi-final 2 In this Semi-final will vote: Sweden, Belarus and Ukraine. Grand Final BIG 6 Participants